Mera Curiosidad
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Después de todo, entre Magnus y Alec ¿Quien es el pasivo de la relación? Malec - Traducción autorizada del fics "Mera Curiosidade" de xAkemihime


_N/T:_** Holaaa! Les traigo aquí este proyecto :) Mi primera traducción! **

**Como saben Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare, y la historia **_Mera Curiosidade_** es original de **xAkemihime ** quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.**

**Bueno, sin más les dejo lee.**

**N/A: **Sin spoilers, solo amor. Y un Jace muy curioso

**Mera Curiosidad**

Clary y Simon estaban en Taki's aquella noche, ellos habían acordado con los Lightwood el encontrarse allá, ya que Maryse había ido a resolver algunos asuntos en Idris, y definitivamente ninguno quería comer lo que sea que Izzy fuera a preparar.

No tardó mucho para que Jace e Isabelle entraran al local, vieron a Clary y Simon rápidamente y se dirigieron a ellos, cada uno sentándose en su lugar.

**-** ¿Dónde está Alec?** – **Preguntó Clary, luego que Jace, sentado a su lado, le diera un corto beso en los labios.

- Fue directamente a casa de Magnus, dijo quepara no esperar por él – Dijo Izzy sonriendo maliciosamente.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de la mesera a la mesa. Cada uno hizo su pedido, incluyendo a Simon que pidió una "torta de sangre". Una prueba más de que aquel no era un restaurante normal. Eso y la mesera del submundo.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir alguna cosa, Jace fue más rápido.

- Ey… ¿Quién creen que es el pasivo de la relación? – La pregunta de Jace los tomó a todos desprevenidos.

- ¡Jace! – Exclamó Clary que casi se atragantó con la bebida que había pedido poco antes.

**- **¡Oh vamos! ¿Me van a decir que nunca han pensado en eso?

- La verdad… tengo cosas mejores de que preocuparme que ir pensando en el noviazgo de dos chicos – Dijo Simon haciendo que elrubio frente a él volteara los ojos.

- Tú no cuentas, vampiro.

-Yo tampoco había pensado en eso – Dijo Clary aun sorprendida por la pregunta de Jace.

- ¡Claro! No tienes tiempo de pensar en ellos porque estás siempre pensando en mí.

- Esto es muy extraño. Están hablando de la vida sexual de mi hermano, es asqueroso – Dijo Izzy finalmente interrumpiendo a Jace y su gran ego.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese refutar, la mesera llegó con una bandeja con los pedidos de todos. Depositó los platos en la mesa y se marchó, no sin antesdirigirle un guiñoa Jace, lo que no agradó en nada a Clary.

- ¿Cómo puedes comerte eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja a Simon, mirándolo devorar la torta de sangre con gran apetito.

**- **Te lo dije: sabe a pollo **– **Dijo él tras tragar un buen pedazo de su torta

Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más.

El silencio pronto cayónuevamente en el grupo, mientras cada uno se concentraba en comer su comida.

- Entonces… ¿Quién creen que es el pasivo? – Una ola de reclamos provino de la mesa en cuanto Jace repitió su pregunta.

- ¡Es solo curiosidad!– Exclamó él

- ¡Nadie quiere saberlo! – Respondió Isabelle, para entonces completar con un tono de voz un poco más bajo – Apuesto a que es Magnus.

- ¡Aja! – Jace celebró victorioso por tener alguien que respondiera su pregunta.

- ¿Magnus? Siempre creí que sería Alec – Dijo Simon entrando en la conversación.

Y fue lo que se necesitó para que la discusión diera inicio. De un lado Izzy contestaba que Alec jamás sería el pasivo, en cambio Magnus sí, que siempre era el más afeminado; pero de otro lado Simon alegaba que el mismo Magnus había dicho que era bisexual, por lo que era de suponer que actuara como el activo de la relación.

Jace se limitaba a reír por la confusión que había causado, mientras Clary…no sabía que decir.

- ¡Oigan! – La voz de Maia se hizo presente, interrumpiendo la calurosa discusión. Ella y Jordan estaban frente a la mesa tomados de las manos, mirando al grupo de amigos. – Chicos, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó.

- No es nada – Izzy respondió firmemente, queriendo olvidar el asunto. Pero por supuesto que Jace no lo dejaría pasar.

- Solo intentamos descubrir quién es el activo y pasivo en la relación de Alec y Magnus.

-¡Vaya, realmente no tienen nada mejor que hacer! – Dijo Maia entre risas que compartía con Jordan.

- Además, está claro que Magnus es el pasivo – Dijo Jordan rodando los ojos como si fuese de lo más obvio.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó Isabelle.

- Claro que no, ¡Es Alec! – Contravino Maia de inmediato**, **ocupando ambos sus lugares junto a los otros.

Y como era esperado, la discusión fue retomada.

- Ven – Jace se levantó despacio tirando de Clary con él. Se levantaron cautelosamente saliendo del establecimiento sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de algo por lo inmersos que estaban en el polémico debate.

Clary agradeció mentalmente a su novio por sacarla de aquella confusión.

- ¿Viste la confusión que armaste? – Le dijo a Jace con reprobación.

- Solo quería sacarme una duda, ya que Alec fue incapaz de responderme.

- ¿Le preguntaste? – Ella estaba sorprendida por las cosas que Jacer era capaz de hacer.

- Claro – Él rió, pasando el brazo alrededor de ella.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Digamos que no son palabras bonitas para repetir en voz alta.

- Cada día que pasa me sorprendes más Jace.

- Y aun así me sigues amando – Dijo convencido. Clary no dijo nada, a fin de cuentas era verdad.

-X-

Mientras tanto, un fuerte estornudo se escuchó proveniente del apartamento de Magnus en Brooklyn.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Magnus.

- Si, debe ser solo una alergia…- Murmuró Alec sentándose confortablemente al lado del brujo en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar.

- ¿Sabes? En Japón dicen que cuando una persona estornuda así de la nada, quiere decir que alguien está hablando mal de él en algún lugar.

- ¿Estuviste en Japón? – Preguntó Alec sin sorprenderse mucho, ya previendo la respuesta.

- Hace mucho tiempo, sí. Es un país interesante… no tanto como Perú, claro, pero de ahí fui vetado entonces**…** - Magnus se encogió de hombros.

El cazador de sombras decidió no preguntar qué ocurrió tan importante en Perú para que a su novio le fuese prohibido pisar nuevamente el país. A pesar de tener mucha curiosidad sobre el hecho, sabía que a Magnus no le gustaba hablar mucho de su pasado.

- ¡Mira, ya va a comenzar! – El brujo llamó su atención, apuntando al televisor.

**- **Creo que estosprogramas mundano son muy extraños… no sé cómo te gustan – Murmuró Alec tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz, de un recipiente en el regazo de Magnus y llevándoselas a la boca.

- Pero si _Hechizada_ es una película muy linda; mucho mejor que Harry Potter – Alec se encogió de hombros. Él no entendía mucho pero no le importaba. De cualquier forma le gustaba pasar las noches al lado de su novio, daba igual si era viendo películas bobas como esas.

**_OO_OO_**

**_N/A:_** Y ahora les pregunto: ¿Quién creen que es el pasivo?

_N/T:_** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fics que me pareció bastante agradable para traducir :) En mi perfil conseguirán el link de la historia original en portugués por si gustan pasarse :P**

**Espero sus comentarios, respondiendo a la pregunta de _xAkemihime._ Yo personalmente pienso que ese par es versátil, tanto puede ser uno hoy como el otro mañana (Lo que en el mundo del anime llamaríamos Suke) aunque creo que al menos al inicio de la relación, Alec fue el pasivo :P**

**Espero sus comentarios n.n**  
**Nos leemos pronto**  
**besos :3**

P.D: a los que esperan por el capi de _Tanabata: Cuidado con lo que deseas_, no se preocupen, el capi está en horno.


End file.
